


Graphics: Dark Angel ReverseBang 2013

by svala



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics for the Dark Angel ReverseBang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphics: Dark Angel ReverseBang 2013

These graphics are done for the 2013 Dark Angel ReverseBang@livejournal. All graphics are done using the same base image

Original graphic done for the claim entry:

  


additional graphics

story banner 500x300

  


(tumblr) banner 500x500

  


cover 768x1024

[DIRECT LINK ... CLICK](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/DA%20BigBang%202012/DAreversebang2013cover_TITLE_zpsdc3b5283.png)


End file.
